Saranghae Jeongmal Saranghae (new)
by Raa.MinnieSkyuEvil17
Summary: Karena kesalahan malaikat maut , seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang tidak menerima itu semua , meminta pertanggungjawaban atas apa yang telah terjadi. Sementara sang malaikat mengurusi semua permasalahannya , Kyuhyun malah harus memasuki tubuh seseorang yang koma selama berbulan-bulan. AFTER EDITING... Chapter 1.. KYUMIN


Saranghae Jeongmal Saranghae

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy

Main Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Lee Sungmin  
-Victoria f(x)  
-dll

Rated : T

Disclaimer : All Pairing milik mereka masing2 and other..  
But FF ini milik Author..  
So, Don't plagiat ok? ^^

Summary : Karena kesalahan malaikat maut, seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang tidak menerima itu semua, meminta pertanggungjawaban atas apa yang telah terjadi. Sementara sang malaikat mengurusi semua permasalahannya, Kyuhyun malah harus memasuki tubuh seseorang yang koma selama berbulan-bulan. Okay, itu masih tidak jadi masalah buat Kyuhyun. Tapi masalahnya tubuh itu adalah tubuh seorang YEOJA. Bisakah ia melewati semua masalahnya dan kembal ke kehidupan normalnya? Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya setelah bertemu namja bernama Lee Sungmin ?

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Miss Typo, typo(s) , EYD tidak sesuai, gaje, abal , dll

FF ini sebenernya abis di edit, dari 3 chapter jadi 1..

Biar lebih panjang.. chapter 1 dan chapter2 setelahnya..

DON'T LIKE . DON'T READ .

.:: Happy Reading ::. ^^

Chapter 1

Author POV

Seorang namja berambut ikal yang sedang menggenggam erat PSP hitam ditangan kanannya berjalan disepanjang koridor di sekolahnya. Namja itu bahkan tak menanggapi teriakan-teriakan histeris seluruh yeoja sekolahnya itu yang memuji ketampanan serta kecerdasan dirinya. Tapi sepertinya ia tak perlu repot-repot mendengar semua teriakan para yeoja itu karena kedua telinganya telah diselip oleh dua kabel menggantung(?) yang menyambungkan pada handphone miliknya, mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya dengan volume yang hampil FULL itu.

Tak ia sadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yeoja yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali tetapi tidak didengarkan oleh namja itu. Karena kesal, yeoja itu pun mendatangi namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"HELLO CHO KYUHYUN, BISAKAH ANDA MENDENGARKANKU?!" bentak yeoja itu tepat dihadapan namja yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu. Sayangnya suara yeoja tadi masih kalah keras dengan suara dari earphone milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang hanya melihat yeoja itu tanpa mendengarkan suaranya pun hanya tersenyum.

"Annyeong Chagi~ selamat pagii.. wae ? mengapa kau terlihat seperti sedang marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos yang membuat yeoja dihadapannya kesal setengah mati.

"AKU MEMANG SEDANG MARAH ,PABOO!" teriak yeoja itu membuatnya makin menjadi tontonan gratis para siswa maupun siswi sekolah itu. Yeoja itu pun pergi menembus kerumunan murid disana dengan raut kesal.

DENG!.

Telinga Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja menyapa yeoja itu dengan sangat ramah ,tapi apa? Yeoja itu malah mencabut kedua earphone dari telinganya dan berteriak dengan keras seperti tadi.

"Aish, Victoria.. Memangnya apa salahku?" lirih Kyuhyun pada bayangan yeoja tadi bernama Victoria yang notabenenya adalah yeojachingunya itu.

Kyuhyun POV

'Aish.. menyebalkan sekali hari ini.. Sudah dimarahi Vic, sekarang malah harus pulang cepat karena urusan keluarga. Cih , padahal aku sudah berencana akan mengajak Vic ke Lotte Mall mala mini , Yaah~ sekedar buat baikan.. Haa~ umma mengganggu saja..'

DRASH!

Hu..Hujan? Aish , apakah ada lagi kesialan yang menimpaku hari ini? Tak cukupkah yang dua tadi hingga bertambah? Sekarang hujan?! Haah~ hari yang sangat ISTIMEWA =="

Haha.. tapi beruntung jalan masih sepi, bus didepan juga mengemudi dengan sangat cepat , jadi tidak mengganggu jalanku.. ^^

Aku pun mengendarai mobilku dengan sangat cepat . Cepat. Hingga perasaan aneh menyelimutiku. Aneh . Jangan bilang in-

'CKIETT'

'BRAAK'

Author POV

Mobil BMW hitam sedang melaju dengan cepat dibelakang bus yang juga melaju sangat cepat . Hingga..

'CKIETT'

'BRAAK'

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, bus tersebut mengerem secara mendadak membuat mobil BMW hitam dibelakangnya menabrak bus tersebut. Dan-

Terlempar sejauh 10 meter dan meledak ditempat kalau saja tidak ada air hujan yang langsung memadamkannya.

Kecelakaan?

Well. Sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang menewaskan banyak jiwa disini. Termasuk –

Seorang namja pengendara mobil BMW hitam yang menjadi korban utamanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku semalam. Entah mimpi atau bukan, tetapi rasanya seperti benar-benar merasakannya. Haah~ pasti itu hanya mimpi, buktinya aku masih bisa bangun dari tidurku dikamarku yan- Ka.. Kamarku? I.. Ini bukan kamarku. Tempat apa ini? Aish, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang. Tempat ini begitu sepi . Dan hanya aku seorang disini..

'Di.. dimana ini? Aku dimana?'

Author POV

Sebuah tempat luas bernuansa biru yang terdiri dari beberapa ruangan besar. Di lengkapi dengan lampu –lampu mewah yang menggantung di langit-langit. Ya, itulah tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada saat ini. Dilihatnya semua yang ada disini. Berharap ia tidak sendiri . Tapi nihil. Tak seorang pun ia temukan. Tetapi ada satu ruangan yang belum ia cek. Yaitu, ruangan paling pojok dari tempat ini. Ruangan yang membuat merinding jika didekati.

Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun pun memberanikan diri membuka pintu tersebut.

'CKLEK'

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Berbeda dengan suasana yang ia dapati tadi. Di ruangan ini, begitu banyak makhluk yang ia temui.

Yang membuat Kyuhyun syok adalah karena semua makhluk tersebut itu bukanlah manusia. Makhluk itu berterbangan kesana-kemari, memperlihatkan dua tanduk merah membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Setan eoh? Mungkin..

Menyadari ada yang datang, semua makhluk 'aneh' itu pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringainya yang menyeramkan. Makhluk itu mendatangi Kyuhyun hendak menariknya. Hanya saja tiba-tiba tubuh-yang lebih tepatnya arwah- Kyuhyun sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu. Ditarik keluar dari ruangan ini.

.

.

.

"Si.. siapa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada makhluk putih yang tadi menariknya keluar dari ruangan menyeramkan itu.

"Aku? Oh, Annyeong Park Joong Su imnida atau Leeteuk, aku adalah malaikat mautmu Cho Kyuhyun.." jawab makhluk itu yang mengaku bernama Leeteuk itu

"Malaikat mautku? Maksudmu anda ingin mencabut nyawaku sekarang? Andwaee.. aku masih ingin hidup , aku-"

" Aku tidak akan mencabut nyawamu sekarang .. Yaa.. karena sekarang kau sudah tidak memiliki nyawa.." Leeteuk memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dengan pernyataan yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Ma.. Maksudmu Aku?"

"Ne, Kau sudah mati Cho Kyuhyun.."

"MWOO!"

Author POV

"Ne, kamu memang sudah mati Cho Kyuhyun.. Tepat saat tragedi kecelakaan kemarin, saat mobilmu menabrak sebuah bus.." Leeteuk menjelaskan secara detail semua kejadian kemarin kepada Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa diam terpaku. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas ketika makhluk didepannya mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya amat mengerikan itu. MATI. Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan bahwa dirinya itu sudah mati. Tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya bahwa ia akan mati secepat itu. Bahkan ia belum sempat berpamitan dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

'Ja.. jadi kecelakaan itu bukan mimpi? Aku benar-benar sudah mati?' lirih Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

" Tidak usah kaget Kyuhyun, kematian adalah hal yang wajar bagi makhluk hidup,semua pasti merasakannya.., hmm .. setelah ini akan kutunjukan tempat tinggalmu sementara, tapi sebelumnya kau boleh berkeliling ke dunia luar , tapi ingat jangan berbuat macam-macam ne? " intruksi dari Leeteuk membuat hati Kyuhyun agak senang. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang disayangnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya-mungkin-.

"Eh, tunggu.. " suara dari Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun membalikan badannya yang tadi hendak pergi.

" Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk yang mendekatinya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah benda seperti hm handphone yang entah untuk apa.

"Ini.. pakailah ini untuk berkomunikasi sesama arwah, nomorku sudah ada dikontak, jadi bila terjadi sesuatu telepon saja ne?" ucap Leeteuk sambil memberikan benda itu ketangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. 'Di akhirat pun ada handphone?ck ck aneh sekali..' pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Suasana kota Seoul memang sangat pas untuk dijadikan sarana liburan. Terlihat dari begitu banyaknya turis-turis yang berkunjung ke ibu kota Korea Selatan itu. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang mewah menambah kesan indah kota itu. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang ingin menikmati indahnya Seoul, seorang-searwah- namja tengah berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Meskipun kakinya terlihat amat panjang, tetapi langkahnya terasa sangat berat. Tak ia pedulikan ia akan menabrak siapa karena cara berjalannya yang hanya focus pada satu tujuan itu. Toh, ia sudah mati, bahkan ia sudah menjadi arwah, jadi untuk apa ia memikirkan hal itu.

Dilangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah rumah mewah yang telah menyimpan banyak kenangan disana. Meskipun pagar sedang tertutup, tapi ia dengan mudahnya menembus pagar itu dan masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Dilihatnya keadaan rumah itu. 'hmm masih sama' gumam Kyuhyun-nama namja itu- dalam hati. Kembali ia langkahkan kakinya ke kamar ummanya.

Tapi, belum sempat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar itu, wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ummanya Kyuhyun terlihat terburu-buru untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti ummanya yang kini tengah masuk kedalam mobil pribadinya itu.

.

.

.

Author POV

'Seoul Hospital'

'Ru..rumah sakit? Untuk apa umma ke rumah sakit? Apa appa sedang sakit? Appa sakit apa?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ya, kini ia berada didepan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Tapi untuk apa ummanya ke rumah sakit ini. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengikuti ummanya ke dalam rumah sakit itu. Suasana rumah sakit itu tampak ramai. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi kecelakaan-kecelakaan. Dilihatnya ummanya sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Penasaran Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat untuk mengetahui pembicaraan mereka.

" Iya dok, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya umma Kyuhyun pada sang dokter.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran,' siapa yang sakit?' Tanya nya dalam hati.

" Ehm.. sebenarnya saya tidak tahu apa penyakitnya karena berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan yang saya dapat, pasien tidak mengidap penyakit apa-apa.. Tapi saya juga tidak tahu apa penyebab ia menjadi koma.." jawab sang dokter yang mampu membuat searwah yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka semakin bingung 'jadi siapa yang sakit sih?'

" Gamsahamnida dok, jeongmal mianhae telah merepotkan dokter.. "

" Ne, gwaenchana.. saya doakan Kyuhyun cepat sadar.." ucap sang dokter yang sukses membuat searwah yang berada didekatnya terlonjak kaget.' MWO..! A..Aku? Maksud mereka apa sih? Aku kan sudah mati..!'

Kyuhyun POV

" Ne, gwaenchana.. saya doakan Kyuhyun cepat sadar.." ucap Dokter itu yang sukses membuatku yang berada didekat mereka terlonjak kaget.

Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan aku sedang koma , sudah jelas-jelas aku sudah mati..! Apa maksud dari semua ini? Tubuhku masih hidup? Tapi kenapa aku keluar dari tubuhku sendiri.

'Leeteuk' . Ya, aku harus membicarakan hal ini kepadanya..

.

.

.

Author POV

Seorang makhluk berwajah Angel bernama Leeteuk tengah berpikir keras tentang pernyataan yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakana ditelponnya tadi. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa tubuh Kyuhyun masih hidup sementara arwahnya keluar dari tubuhnya. Sebagai malaikat maut, Leeteuk memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin adalah penyebabnya.

Diambilnya sebuah buku besar yang terletak dimejanya. Buku daftar nama manusia-manusia beserta tanggal kematiannya. Dibukakannya lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut. Ia mencari pada format 18 oktober 2012. Setelah ia menemukan format itu, ia pun membaca sebuah nama disamping tulisan itu.

DEG.

Matanya melonjak kaget. Sangat kaget. Bagaimana sebuah kesalahan fatal bisa dilakukan olehnya. Bagaimana jika sang Dewa besar tahu mengenai hal ini. Dirinya tak habis pikir , otaknya sejenak loading memikirkan hal yang bisa membuat jabatannya sebagai Malaikat Maut itu tercabut begitu saja.

18 Oktober

Nama : LEE SUN KYU

Lahir : 15 mei 1989

" Ya, benar, aku harus melakukan hal ini.. Mian Cho Kyuhyun.." ucap Leeteuk sambil bergegas pergi untuk menemui sesearwah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

KRING.. KRING.. KRINGG

'Aish, bunyi apaan sih , berisik sekali.. mengganggu tidurku saja..! '

KRING.. KRINGG .. KRINGG

BRAAAAAAKKK!

Hening…

'Ta.. tadi aku habis melempar apa?'

Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku. Mataku mengerjap ngerjap saat sinar sang mentari berebut ingin masuk kedalam mataku. Matahari? Apakah di akhirat juga ada matahari? Ckck Aneh sekali.. setelah ponsel itu, ini hal kedua yang membuatku kaget di alam ini.

Setelah sukses membuka mata, aku pun mulai menyibakkan selimut yang entah kenapa bisa ada disini. Aku merasa ada sedikit yang keanehan didalam tubuhku ini. Apa yang terjadi? Kulihat sekelilingku, ini bukanlah seperti di alam akhirat. Ini seperti di dunia. Apa aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku? OMOO~ ! Jinjjaa? Tapi tunggu..

Ini bukan kamarku! Lalu ini kamar siapa? Tapi sepetinya ini bukan sebuah kamar.. Ini lebih terlihat seperti err Kamar Rawat. Aku mendudukan diriku di kasur itu. Perasaanku melebihi kadar senang saat ini. Membayangkan kehidupanku yang dulu, bersama umma , appa, dan .. Victoria.. ^^

CKLEEK..

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang yeoja dengan raut wajah kaget sekaligus terharu. 'Siapa dia? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu..?'

Ia pun mendekatiku dengan wajah senang . Terlihat bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari kedua matanya.

'Kenapa dia?' Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Siapa dia? Kenapa memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Su.. Sunny.. Chagi~ ka.. kau sudah sadar nak..?" lirih yeoja itu sambil memelukku. Aliran darahku seakan berhenti. Yeoja itu memanggilku apa tadi?

Su.. Sunny?! Siapa dia?!

Author POV

"Siapa kau?" sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun langsung membuat yeoja itu kaget. Dilepaskannya pelukan itu. Mata sembap yeoja itu memandang mata Kyuhyun lama.

"Chagi.. apa kau sedang bercanda..? Ini umma nak.. ini umma, Sunny ini umma…" ucap yeoja itu sambil menatap sang anak.

"Ummaku? Yang benar saja.. ummaku bukanlah dirimu, dan siapa nama yang tadi kau sebut .. Sunny? Siapa dia? Sepertinya kau salah orang Agashi…" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang sukses membuat yeoja itu bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau memang benar-benar Sunny, anakku" Yeoja itu tetap bersikukuh bahwa seorang yang dihadapannya adalah anaknya.

"Namaku bukan Sunny Agashi, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, dan sepertinya kau memang benar-benar salah orang Agashi.." ucap Kyuhyun agak kesal. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai ummanya. Walau ia sudah meninggalkan dunia ini dua hari yang lalu, bukan berarti ia sudah tak ingat wajah ummanya sendiri. Dan dia sangat yakin bahwa yeoja tadi bukanlah ummanya.

"Sudahlah Agashi, saya ingin ke kamar mandi, Jadi tolong keluar dari ruangan ini.." ucap Kyuhyun sembari pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu menuju kamar mandi.

Setetes demi setetes air mata pun turun membasahi kedua pipi yeoja itu. Ia sedih. Sangat sedih. Seorang anak yang ia cintai tidak mengakuinya dan bahkan tidak mengenalinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

'Cih, apa-apaan dia? Dia kira aku ini anak durhaka yang tidak ingat wajah ummanya sendiri apa? Jelas sekali dia bukan ummaku, masih ngelak lagi! Menyebalkan!'

Aku pun memasuki toilet namja yang ada dirumah sakit itu. Setelah memasuki toilet itu, entah mengapa semua mata namja ditoilet itu memandangku heran. Sebagian namja memandangku dengan tatapan*hei apa-apaan itu?menjijikan sekali, tatapan seperti ingin menerkamku* tatapan pervert.

Tak pedulikan tatapan-tatapan itu, aku pun terus berjalan menuju salah satu kamar mandi disana. Tapi belum sempat aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu, sebuah tangan kekar memeluk tubuhku.

"Honey.., ada apa masuk ke toilet namja? Apa kau sengaja ingin menggoda kita-kita eoh?Hahaha.. kau cantik sekali chagi.." ucap seseorang yang memelukku itu.

'Cih, beraninya dia menyentuhku? Bahkan aku saja tidak mengenalinya?'

'Tadi dia bilang apa? Cantik? Woyy, aku ini tampan bukan cantiiikkk!'

Akupun berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, tapi entah mengapa tubuhku terasa lemah sekali untuk berontak dari namja itu. 'Aish, bagaimana ini? Bahkan untuk berteriak pun lidahku terasa kaku.. Tuhan.. tolong a-'

'DJUUUAAAAAAK'

Seketika pelukan itu terlepas dari tubuhku. Aww.. pasti sakit sekali ya ditendang seperti itu . Perlahan kualihkan pandanganku pada seseorang yang tadi menendang namja bresngsek itu. Seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanku…

Author POV

'DJUUUAAAAAAK'

Seorang namja yang tengah memeluk seorang yeoja ditengah kerumunan para namja terlempar keras akibat tendangan yang menyerang perutnya tadi. Namja itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi bagian perutnya. Sementara sang namja yang tadi menendangnya itu sudah membawa pergi yeoja yang sempat dipeluk olehnya tadi.

.

.

.

Author POV

"Kau tidak apa-apa?Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya seorang namja kepada seorang yeoja yang tadi ditolongnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Gomawo telah menyelamatkanku tadi" jawab yeoja itu kepada sang namja.

"Hmm.. Perkenalkan Lee Sungmin imnida, namamu?" tanya namja itu sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, panggil saja Kyuhyun" jawabnya sambil menyambut tangan Sungmin yang tadi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nama yang bagus.. Hmm .. lain kali baca tulisan dulu sebelum masuk ke toilet ne, jangan seperti tadi kau salah masuk toilet.." ucap Sungmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun akan kejadian di toilet tadi.

"Salah masuk bagaimana? Aku benar kok.. Aku tidak sa-"

"LEE SUN KYU!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

Melihat itu , Kyuhyun refleks berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang diam melongo memperhatikan kejadian yang tak dimengertinya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun , ia tengah berusaha kabur dari kejaran yeoja yang tadi mengaku-ngaku sebagai ummanya dan yang memanggilnya Sunny tadi walau tubuhnya sudah kelewat lemas saat ini.

Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan yeoja yang tidak tahu malu itu. Maka dari itu, ia berlari bermaksud untuk bersembunyi disuatu tempat.

TING..

Suara nyaring dari arah lift terdengar seperti sebuah anugrah dari tuhan. Kyuhyun langsung menyambar tempat kosong dilift itu. Selain karena lelah berlari, ia juga tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang telah diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

'Haah.. akhirnya aku berhasil kabur dari yeoja itu.. Cih, apa dia sudah gila? Apa tidak cukup penjelasanku tadi? Hhh.. merepotkan saja..!' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia merasa aneh dengan yeoja yang tiba-tiba mengakuinya sebagai anaknya itu.

Suasana di lift itu sangat sepi. Bahkan hanya dirinya seorang disana. Kyuhyun yang tadi berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya akibat berlari terlalu kencang serta kondisinya yang belum pulih, akhirnya meluruskan pandangan matanya ke objek didepannya.

DEG

Kyuhyun tercengang melihat objek didepannya itu. Detak jantungnya berpacu tak menentu. Tubuhnya kaku ditempatnya berdiri sekarang. Aliran darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir. Otaknya seakan sudah berhenti bekerja.

Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam mematung bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai dingin kini diangkatkannya keatas. Ia memegang rambutnya.

DEG

Lalu perlahan ia turun memegangi wajahnya.

DEG DEG

Ia pun semakin turun meraba bagian dadanya.

DEG DEG DEG

Sampai pada akhirnya ia meraba 'barang pribadinya' dan..

DEG DEG

Jantungnya semakin berpacu bertambah cepat. Ia kaget. Sangat kaget malah. Dia merasa matanya sudah tak melihat dengan jelas . Kepalanya terasa amat berat. Semuanya buram. Objek didepannya telah membuatnya seperti dijatuhkan dari tempat yang sangat tinggi. Ditusuk ribuan pisau yang sangat tajam. Dan sekarang dirinya sudah benar-benar tak kuat lagi. Sungguh dia sudah-

BRUKK!

-tak kuat dan akhirnya sekarang dia PINGSAN..

Jika ada seseorang melihatnya seperti itu mungkin orang itu akan mengernyit heran. Seorang yeoja dengan sangat tiba-tiba terdiam,terpaku,kaku, bahkan sampai pingsan ditempat hanya karena melihat sebuah objek..

Sebuah objek benda yang bernama….

Cermin.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

'Kemana perginya yeoja tadi? Dia bahkan tak pamit denganku dan langsung pergi begitu saja hanya karena sebuah panggilan.. dari ummanya pula, tapi kenapa ia malah menghindar? Aneh sekali…

Kalian pasti bertanya dari mana aku mengetahui kalau yang memanggil yeoja tadi adalah ummanya. Ya, itu karena setelah mengejar Kyuhyun , yeoja yang mengakui sebagai ummanya mendatangiku. Dan yaa.. bertanya tentangnya padaku. Padahal kan kami baru bertemu, bahkan itu pun tak lebih dari 20 menit.

Tapi ummanya terus saja memaksaku untuk menceritakan tentangnya. Yah, akhirnya aku ceritakan hal yang aku tahu saja, kejadian di toilet tadi. Eh, tak kusangka ia akan menangis dihadapanku setelah mendengar ceritaku. Sayup-sayup kudengar ia mengatakan, 'kenapa anakku menjadi begini tuhan.., wae?' yang terdengar begitu pilu ditelingaku.

'Sebenarnya ada masalah apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini? Bahkan ummanya tadi memanggilnya Lee Sun Kyu .. Bukankan ia tadi menyebutkan bahwa namanya Cho Kyuhyun?..

'Hhh.. sudahlah lebih baik aku menjenguk hyung-ku, ehm.. tadi dikamar nomor berapa ya.. eung.. no.17 , berarti diatas'

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku untuk mencari lift yang akan mengantarkanku ke lantai 2 tempat dimana hyungku dirawat saat ini. Setelah mencari cukup lama, akhirnya aku pun menemukan sebuah lift . Tapi sepertinya aku harus menunggu karena lift itu masih menutup.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 det-

TING..

Akhirnya pintu lift itu terbuka . Aku yang hendak masuk terhenti oleh sebuah pemandangan dihadapanku.

Seorang yeoja tengah tergeletak di dalam lift dengan pakaian pasien yang ia kenakan. Karena mukanya tertutup oleh tangannya, aku pun penasaran untuk melihatnya.

Perlahan aku memasuki lift itu dan ..

TING..

Bunyi pintu lift tertutup pun terdengar. Dan hanya aku dan yeoja itu disini.

Dengan sangat hati-hati aku pun menyibakkan tangannya yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Sampai saatku berhasil menyibakkan tangannya..

DEG..

Bukannya ini yeoja yang tadi, yeoja yang bernama .. Cho Kyuhyun itu?

.

.

.

Author POV

Seorang namja dengan pakaian serba pink(?) tengah duduk dikursi tunggu yang berada di Rumah Sakit. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang lagi-lagi telah ditolongnya. Meski ia baru kenal dengan yeoja itu, entah kenapa ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Ia juga bahkan telah melupakan tujuan awalnya , yaitu menjenguk hyungnya yang juga sedang dirawat dirumah sakit ini.

Sampai saat dokter keluar dari ruang ICU tempat Kyuhyun –yeoja yang tadi telah ditolongnya- itu diperiksa, Sungmin- nama namja yang telah menolong yeoja itu- langsung menyerbu sang dokter dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaannya dok? Dia kena penyakit apa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin kepada sang dokter yang hanya tersenyum.

"Dia tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja kondisinya masih belum pulih.. Dia yeoja yang koma selama berbulan-bulan itu kan? Saya juga hampir kaget mendengar kalau yeoja itu sudah siuman , dan sekarang kondisinya sudah makin membaik.. " jawab sang dokter sambil memberikan obat kepada Sungmin.

"Ini, berikan obat ini kepadanya , dan pastikan ia meminumnya setiap hari ya? Ya sudah , pasien masih belum sadar, tapi ia sudah bisa dilihat sekarang… Silahkan.." kata dokter mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Sungmin POV

'Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini? Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah yeoja yang koma selama berbulan-bulan.. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun yang ia lihat tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda dia habis koma.. Dia tidak terihat seperti orang yang lemah..'

'Tapi Kyuhyun yang kulihat kali ini benar-benar berbeda .. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang rapuh..'

"jebal.. aku mohon.."

Pikiranku langsung teralih saat mendengar sebuah lenguhan dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kupandangi matanya yang masih dalam keadaan menutup itu. Kutanjamkan pendengaranku agar bisa mendengarkan lenguhannya lagi.

"Jebaall.. keluarkan aku dari tubuh iniii.. JEBAALL.. jebaall…Hiks..!"

'A.. apa yang barusan ia katakana? Ia minta keluar dari tubuhnya? Apa maksudnya?'

'Apa dia bermaksud untuk…'

'MATI…'

TBC/Delete Again?

Ini sebenarnya aku edit ceritanya…

Ga diedit sih, Cuma biar chapter 1 nya lebih panjang… hhe..

Please don't delete my story.. ~,~

Review please.. ^^


End file.
